


Sick Irony

by natashasbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: What if Natasha knew what it would cost to get the Soul Stone?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sick Irony

**Author's Note:**

> It's always bothered me that nobody put the pieces together about Vormir and the Soul Stone in Endgame and just sent Clint and Nat in blind. And then this idea kept me up all night last night so I thought I'd share. (And obviously I had to put a Brucenat spin on it). Please enjoy :)

Natasha looked up from the notepad she was scribbling on. They didn’t know much about Vormir, but the little information Nebula was able to give them was concerning to say the least. But nothing could be worse than watching half their team and allies disappear into dust, not to her at least. 

Everyone slowly cleared to room around her and she vaguely heard Thor say something about needing a break after that particular revelation. Natasha continued with her notes but she felt someone watching her. She ignored it at first, but whoever it was just continued to stare. 

She looked up to see that Nebula hadn’t left with everyone and was watching her with a serious expression. 

“What?” Natasha asked, setting her pen on her notepad. 

“You’re planning on retrieving the soul stone yourself.” It wasn’t a question. 

Natasha nodded. “Yes.” 

Nebula was silent for a moment before she straightened and shook her head. “You’d be willing to sacrifice yourself to get the stone?” 

Natasha’s brows wrinkled and a lump formed in her throat. “What aren’t you telling us?” 

“It’s obvious isn’t it,” Nebula asked, casting a glance over her shoulder before lowering her voice. “Thanos took Gamora to Vormir and only he and the stone returned. He’d only kill her if it meant getting the stone. As twisted as it was, she was the only other thing he cared about.” 

“There’s a price to pay,” Natasha concluded, her stomach churning at the thought. 

Nebula closed her eyes and ducked her head and whispered, “a heavy one.”

Natasha was certain that if she had the ability there would be tears on Nebula’s face. She felt the, now too familiar, sting in her own eyes, but she held them in. 

Nebula met her eyes again, her jaw set. “Choose who goes with you wisely.” And with that, she turned on her heel and headed down the hall to join the boys. 

Natasha stared at the spot where she’d stood for a long time, a low ringing in her ears. She was under no illusion that finding the stones again was going to be easy, but she never expected something like this. But the more she thought about it, it made sense. As horrible as it was. 

_ “Choose who goes with you wisely.” _

Nebula’s words replayed over and over in her head. She couldn’t imagine asking one of the others to accompany her on a suicide mission. It would cause an uproar and they’d want to find another way to get the stone. But the only other option was to take it from Thanos himself. 

No, she decided. Whoever went with her couldn’t know. And whoever it was was likely to put up a fight. If it came down to it, it had to be someone she could overpower if it came to it. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. They still had three stones to plan for and she didn’t want to spend what little time she had left with them alone. She stood from the couch, letting her notes fall to the ground and followed the sound of the others’ voices. 

Footsteps in the hall caught her attention and she snapped her head around to see Bruce come around the corner. She froze and the sting of tears returned to her eyes. The reality of her mission sank in and the sick irony of it all made her stomach churn. She’d spent all that time trying to keep them together and find away to bring back the ones they’d lost and now that they were so close to making that a reality, she wasn’t going to be around to see it. 

She wanted to scream, to kick things, to cry, but she held it in and smiled at Bruce. 

“Everything okay?” He asked when he got closer. His eyes searched hers and his brow wrinkled. 

Natasha nodded. “Yeah.” 

His frown deepened. “You sure?” He asked. 

Natasha wanted to tell him, in that moment but she couldn’t. In the end it would be easier for him, for everyone, if he didn’t know. It hurt, almost enough to make her crumple right there. 

Instead, she said, “promise.” 

He didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press any further. “I think they’re planning on ordering dinner, if you’re hungry.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute,” she said. 

He looked at her for a long time before he nodded. “Okay.” 

He turned to rejoin the others in the kitchen, but she reached out and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. His eyes met hers again and she opened her mouth to say something, anything to make the blow of what was to come softer. But no words came out. 

Instead she reached up to cup his face between her hands and leaned in to kiss him. He tensed for only a moment before he kissed her back and Natasha never wanted it to end, but eventually she pulled away but kept her forehead pressed against his. 

“You’re not okay.” 

Natasha closed her eyes and shook her head. Bruce leaned back and looked her in the eyes. 

“You’re not going to tell me what it is.” 

“I can’t,” she said softly. 

Bruce let out a breath and kissed her again. He only broke the kiss to pull her into a tight hug. 

Natasha couldn’t hold it in anymore and let a few tears drip down her cheeks before she composed herself again. 

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered in her ear. “Whatever it is.” 

If only you knew, Natasha thought and pulled away. She only offered a weak smile and nodded her head. 

“We should probably join them,” she said reluctantly.

“Yeah,” Bruce agreed, equally reluctant. 

She took his hand and slid her fingers through his. He squeezed her hand and lead the way into the room where the rest of the guys were arguing over where to order their take out from. Natasha rolled her eyes playfully and let go of Bruce’s hand to join the debate and maybe instigate a little. 

She felt Bruce’s eye on her the rest of the night, Nebula’s too, but she tried to appear as normal and unbothered as she could. By the time they called it a night she was utterly exhausted. Everyone filtered out of the room, leaving her and Bruce alone. 

“You should get some sleep,” she said, poking his arm. 

His head was rested on the back of the couch, his eyes closed. “I will, if you will.” 

Natasha chuckled softly. “Deal.” 

She stood from the couch and held her hand out to him. He took her hand, but made no move to get up. 

“It’s going to work,” he said firmly, his eyes locked on hers. 

“I know,” she said softly. “Let’s get some sleep.” 

She’d make sure of it. 


End file.
